To Eclipse the Moon
by uncmeister
Summary: A Beyond Birthday/Near one shot. The name sums it up for the most part but you'll have to read it to get it. Oh, and yes, I know I'm being vague :D M for sexual themes & adult content; BB/N, BB/L all onesided of course


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Another Note or any of these characters.

Warnings in place for mature situations such as non-consensual sex. To note, the Near would be around 14-15 and B would be 17-18. This considered, it is a little AU since Beyond Birthday is still at Wammy's with Near, Mello, and Matt while L is away. Probably one of the darker pieces I've written, but read on, I suppose.

-uncmeister

* * *

**"To Eclipse the Moon"**

Near had never liked him. No, not at all.

In fact, Near found the creature to be more socially disfigured than himself. Oh, there was no doubt that the boy was peculiar, what with those uncanny habits of assembling himself in perfect replication of the current L. Ask any current resident at Wammy's House and they would all soundly agree. However, the peculiarities did not stop there; the boy managed to take his mimicry to the point where he began to even act like L, picking up the man's eccentricities and mannerisms easily during their brief meetings then re-instituting them into his own mannerisms, and perhaps all the more eerier, speaking as if he truly _was_ L and not just the position, but the actual man.

If Near was another little boy, he would have surmised B to be a social misfit and simply pass his bizarre actions off as a byproduct of his queerness. However, Near was not another little boy. This little boy was _N_, who was destined to become L someday, despite all of B's (and of course, Mello's) arguments against this. Ergo, there was simply no way Near could possibly pretend that B wasn't a problem to be dealt with-he couldn't. Especially not with those terribly thin, spider-like fingers burning around his wrists or those nightmarish, seething vermilion eyes searing into his own leaden depths.

How? How could Near possibly even begin to ignore this…this boy? Or perhaps to put it more accurately, this monster? No, he couldn't ignore B though he sincerely wished he could, for N did not like B, not one bit.

Near shuddered as the thin lips whispered berating and terrifying words into his ears while the heavy scent of strawberry jam and blood hung pungent in the air around them. If it really was the stench of blood that was filling his nostrils, Near did not know and considerably doubted. If anything, the scent of blood was something he had long identified B's alarmingly aberrant character with, so it very may well have been purely psychological. Or not…

"Why so tense N?" B snickered into the younger boy's face, a twisted grin spanning his face from cheek to cheek.

In the weak moonlight, his eyes were indeed the color of fresh blood as he muffled Near's whimpers with a hand, his other hand busy running up and down the creamy thighs. As far as B was concerned, his being with N was an excellent achievement and one to be acknowledged by others. Why you may ask? The logic was elementary at best: N was the closest to L and if B could get to N, B would be one step closer to L, and B would very much like to be closest to L for B knew well that he and L were two halves of one whole. L just needed to be reminded of this.

Perhaps that's why he was called 'Near', Beyond mused as he eyed the pale boy; to be_ near_ L. Beyond chuckled and crushed his lips to Near's throat, sucking and licking the perfect arch of porcelain skin. Yes, that sounded quite right. _Near _L, but never truly L. And since N was not L it didn't really matter what B did, did it? Because it was only L who mattered in the dimly lit world of Beyond Birthday, not foolish little boys who could only dream of greatness. In fact you could say that B might as well enjoy his victory now.

Near was a good catch and to get a hold of him had been a bit of a challenge making the victory all the more sweeter to enjoy. Near had struggled hard and well. He had bit and kicked and strained every pearly tendon in his body against B's advances and for such a frail looking soul he had resisted with an impressive force. Beyond acknowledged all of this, but little boys tire easily and Beyond was simply better than Near. Because B was better than N and M and yes, even L.

Indeed, that sounded about right. He was much better than N and M and L because B stands for "Better". Perhaps, even "Best".

B for blood, B for better, B for best of all the world and people to come. Not N, for nearly better or M, for maybe better, or L for loser. Yes B was _much_ better than them.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" He snickered again. N had every right to be afraid because N would be B's tonight, at least until he could get his bloody mitts on_ him_.

Yes, it was him, L, that fueled his actions, made them escalate higher and higher, made the games become trickier, and as always, all the more drastic because even as B slid his hands up the white pajamas across the soft skin, desecrating the younger boy's smooth torso with scratches and welts, they were all for L. Always for L, but B was just beginning to think he liked N too.

Beyond looked Near up and down, his chalky pink lips parting slightly with his controlled breaths, large cotton pajama shirt unbuttoned revealing his slender torso flushed from B's attention and his missing pajama pants revealing even more lovely things. Yes, N would definitely do. Beyond grinned again in the darkness and pressed Near harder into the bookshelf, wedging his leg between the slender thighs, boosting the younger boy up until he had pale legs hiked up around his waist and a soft bottom against his knee. B had been quite lucky hadn't he, and he had his love of night to thank.

Beyond had always been fond of night, how everything that retained any importance or righteousness become naught but a shadow in its black curtains; completely and utterly worthless. The darkness reveals the true characters of those it casts down upon- that in the end we're all worthless, deplorable worms, everything in our own eyes but nothing when the end finally arrives; disposable.

Sometimes when he was thinking or scheming or had a headache from seeing too many numbers and names whirl by, Beyond would come out and walk through the gardens or many hallways and enjoy the evening chill. This night, he had been strolling through the orphanage's vast hallways when he'd spotted that glowing jumble of numbers and letters flickering inside the Old Library. Had he not noticed the name he would have passed it off as a pair of adults or older kids screwing around, however this was much more fun than a bunch of horny teenagers with no lives, let alone decency- this was N- -Near, or as the pretty ghostly script entailed, Nate River! How exciting! During the days, B could never get close enough to the boy to have any fun but now…now he finally could!

"I'm not afraid of you." Near's tone was perfectly even as he continued his struggle against Beyond's snakelike grip. He grimaced as the uneven surface of the bookcase cut into his back. Books were good for reading not leaning against.

"Oh? Pity… Are you really so sure?" Beyond playfully traced a few hearts on Near's fluttering chest thinking to himself that Near was quite the liar.

Near regretted coming to library at all. Originally, he had come to the library because he had had a nightmare and the scents and texts of the old books soothed him. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on B to come and so rudely intrude and obliterate the solitude of his precious sanctuary. In fact the evening had become more like an element of a night terror on a stormy night rather than real life. The boy silently gasped as an exploring hand crept up the side of his stomach.

Pompous, imbecilic, revolting, disturbed pig, Near thought spitefully. He should be locked away and never shown the key for this.

"Not quite….Do you mind telling me why….you're doing this?" Near managed to answer. Beyond snickered again, his eyes bleeding into a terrifying scarlet. Was that even possible for irises to change that quickly? Near doubted it.

"I don't mind at all Near, or Nate-whichever you prefer" The look on Near's face was positively gorgeous. "I just wanted to have some fun is all." The older boy murmured in the cusp of Near's ear, his cool breath ghosting over the sensitive skin as he let his hand trail down further till he was playfully fingering the elastic of Near's boxers.

"You're disgusting. Abhorrently pathetic. " Near replied in fear and contempt, wriggling against the larger body. He had to get away from him…he wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. He didn't even know what 'this' was anymore and maybe that was what scared him the most. Whatever B was planning was something he would not want to stick around for.

"And you're enjoying this." B traced along the inner lining of Near's boxers his spindly fingers brushing the skin directly beneath the elastic band, chuckling to himself when the boy shuddered. "So who's really the despicable one here Near? Me for wanting to have some fun or you for enjoying it and then lying about it? Well gorgeous?" Beyond murmured with a smirk as he playfully fingered a ghostly wisp of hair framing Near's delicate face, the sardonic undertones practically oozing out of each syllable.

"You're a bastard."

"Oh, I know." Beyond chuckled again and much to Near's surprise and horror, roughly grasped Near's clothed crotch and squeezed.

"Stop it!" Near gasped, pushing against Beyond desperately. Why was he doing this? What was he trying to prove? Near had never prayed in his life. God was not a priority, nor a sensibility. He considered praying now.

"Mmm let me think about that. Sorry, I don't think I will. This is just too much fun." Beyond grabbed Near sharply by the chin and pulled his young face closer to his. Near could practically see the smudges of foundation on the older boy's face. "Besides…I like you" He whispered, daintily brushing his lips over the soft of Near's cheek.

"Liar," Near replied stiffly. These were mind games. B was purposely trying to frighten him, the bastard.

"You don't believe me? Oh well, I'll just have to prove it to you then won't I?"

"No. No you won't because if you lay another hand on me I will alert L and you can kiss any hopes of being L goodbye. And you don't want that to happen, do you B?" The younger boy sneered. Near as well as the rest of the orphans knew that B was obsessed with becoming L. He wouldn't want to jeopardize that future now would he?

"It seems N believes he is calling the shots here. I'm _so_ scared. You don't seem to be taking into account that tonight I'm not interested in L at all. I'm interested in you."

_What?_ Interested in _me_? Near stiffened as an unwanted chill trickled down his pale back, his usually calm visage noticeably twitching in agitation. Damn it, he was lying. He had to be.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Near asked, fearing he would lose face as B's expression became more and more feral.

"It means I want you, only you….just for tonight" Beyond cupped the side of Near's face and Near tried to turn away from the unsettling "tender" gesture. Although B wasn't _completely_ lying- a part of him actually wanted Near. He had decided N was like the moonlight, especially in that all-white attire and that luscious creamy skin and silvery hair.

Of course, Near was just moonlight- L was the moon. None the less, he would do for now, B decided. If he couldn't have L right now…he'd simply take N. B deserved it for being such a good boy.

"But I'm not L! Why would you want me?" Near asked flabbergasted, staring into the ravenous vermillion till his vision was washed red.

"Because N is one step closer to L. He isn't L, but he's close. No, he's…_near_." B dipped his head and brought his lips to Near's. Near even tasted like moonlight, light and sweet but none the less, cold. Beyond found it…oh, enticing would be a good word. He wanted more.

"…!" B's lips were on his. B's. Lips. B was kissing him, Near thought blankly, completely unaware of the creeping blush slowly staining his pale face the rosy red that Beyond was grinning at. Near could barely think, in fact, he was numb with fear. Beyond was kissing him...he was...Near barely felt his knees buckle beneath him and he felt sick with fear and confusion. He had to get out of there. He had to get away from these unwanted kisses and violent caresses. Was this panic, he thought? His vision whirled with only the thought of escape, of flying out the door and to somewhere spilling over with an endless honeyed light, yes, where the sun cast out the darkness of the night. The adults always said that if you flipped the light switch on, all the monsters went away. Yes, he had to get away...he had to find that damnable light switch...but how?

Beyond licked and kissed at his lips and it felt wrong, but when he forced his tongue into Near's mouth it felt even more wrong. Near squeezed his eyes shut, as B snaked his arms around Near's skinny waist, sliding his intruding hands all over Near's torso. He couldn't bear to see those brilliant red eyes that were glittering so close to his however, Beyond had a great dislike of being ignored. He broke the unwanted kiss for a moment then proceeded to plant sloppy, excited kisses down Near's throat, licking and nipping his way up the side of the trembling boy's neck and began nibbling at his earlobe. Near gasped and Beyond smirked against Near's soft skin.

"B thinks he loves N, does N love B?" Beyond panted in the boy's ear while he suckled and nipped at Near's translucent earlobe, torturously squeezing between Near's legs until he had built up a consistent rhythm.

"He most certainly does not." Near answered venomously, unwillingly arching into the poisonously sweet touches.

"How sad to hear that, but that's alright, B can manage. B has L and N is nothing compared to L. N is just a wannabe." Beyond's frightful laughter filled Near's ear once more before he began to trail the stream of kisses and bites down Near's neck, past his chest, and to his hips. His spidery hands fell from Near's warm boxers and began fumbling with the belt around his trousers as he pulled Near closer to him despite his resistance.

"Beyond s-stop it" Near stammered no longer able to control his growing panic. Beyond just smiled sadly down at him and ripped down his boxers.

"I'm sorry N, but B can't. You're just too pretty."

_Somebody…somebody help me….anybody…please…help me..._The pleas came loosely to Near's frozen mind. His blood ran cold and seemed to slow in his veins. His own breaths came short and shallow, his mind, his logical, his constantly whirring mind, seemed to stop working.

Nobody came. The old Library was disconnected from the main building and no one but a specter or a pervert was out at this time of night. They were all alone.

All that was heard were a few quiet gasps throughout the empty Library. A passing Mello paused for a moment in the dark hall outside the Library upon hearing what he thought was a gasp. Then silence for a long time. Mello shrugged it off and continued on his way. How was Mello to know that beyond the door a monster, a demon had shamelessly violated an innocent boy, shattering any purity the boy held in his shivering frame? B felt no guilt. Had he been capable of such feelings, they would still have not affected him. For Beyond already knew that Near's innocence was bound to be destroyed anyways. That was just human nature, an inevitable price of growing up andafter all, Near was just moonlight; the sparkling afterbirth of something truly pure. The poor boy was doomed to forever tremble in the cold glory of that purity he would never be because no one could ever replace the moon. L was the moon, an iridescent beacon of justice cutting through the dark corruption of this world, and no matter how hard foolish, intelligent orphans tried, no one would ever out best him though they could certainly try.

But the fact was, if L was the unconquerable moon, and Near the neglected moonlight, what made B? Beyond smiled in a twisted glee for he knew well what he was. B was the darkness, the night, waiting for its day of recognition to the world and despite the most sincerest of prayers and pleas, that day would come. Because in the end, there is no light at the end of the tunnel, just the cold and mute darkness of death, and if Beyond Birthday knew anything in his handsome, devilish bones, it was the indifference and utter inevitability of death.

Darkness; it was the only thing that could ever hope to eclipse the moon which was why B smiled so gleefully that night. Beyond sent a quick glance out the large window towards the moon shrouded by the smoky tendrils of clouds then turned back to ravish the boy he held in his arms again and again.

_You can't escape me forever L….do you know why?_

Near whimpered and B let out a laugh and went on his merry way, basking in the moonlight of his little Near until he fancied his skin and hair to be as white as snow.

_Because my, no….our day will come._

_As surely as the moon will rise and the sun will set, it will come._


End file.
